Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks may represent a major paradigm shift from previous wireless networks. For example, 5G wireless networks may utilize high carrier frequencies with larger numbers of antennas than is conventionally deployed in existing 3G/4G networks. Moreover, 5G wireless networks may be highly integrative, allowing transitions between supported 5G air interfaces to existing network interfaces such as LTE and WiFi to provide high-rate coverage with a seamless user experience. 5G wireless networks may also include densely deployed heterogeneous radio access networks (RANs) having macro base stations and low power microcell, picocell, and femtocell nodes that may be inter-connected via wireless access mesh backhaul networks.